


First Time Experience

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Inanimate Object Porn, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die finds himself more than musically attracted to his instrument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Experience

**Author's Note:**

> For jrock-kinkmeme request from Anon.  
> Prompt: Die x his red guitar. After all, he said he had his first time experience with it.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Inspiration: [Girl Makes Love to a Guitar](http://www.buzzfeed.com/fjelstud/girl-makes-love-to-a-guitar-nsfw-1hv6)

It seemed to sit in the corner and taunt him, it's gleaming red surface catching the eye, the strings stretched tight, giving it a lean look that Die couldn't help but appreciate. He spent his days playing the gorgeous instrument and his nights staring at it in the corner of his bedroom, eyes fixed on the glorious beast. Tonight he had four beers in him, his lean body naked on the bed while he stared at his guitar. Something stirred inside him and he knew the feeling well.

Beer in one hand, the other slid to fondle over his sac and then higher, gripping his half-hardened cock. Stroking himself, he continued to stare at the magnificent piece of work that lay only a few feet from him, cradled in the arms of the holder rather than his own. A moan bubbled up from his throat, dancing through the air as he gave himself a tug. His long, pink tongue slicked over his lower lip, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake.

The gleaming red beauty across the room seemed to call to him, begging him to do as he pleased with it. "I'm coming, baby," he murmured, pushing himself off the bed. He shoved the beer on the nightstand, grabbing the lube instead as he padded over to the instrument and picked it up. Tugging it close against his chest, he took the few steps necessary to fall back on the bed, guitar clutched in his arms. He poured some lube into his hand, stroking it over his shaft for a moment before he slowly slid the guitar down, pushing it over his crotch, his dick slicking against the smooth backside of the guitar. His fingers slid over the strings, gently strumming out a few notes.

One silken thigh shifted, his leg coming to wrap around the guitar for a better grip, his fingers holding the neck a little tighter as his hips worked slightly faster. The feeling of the guitar against his naked skin was something else entirely. Panting softly, he allowed his body to arch, his hips still pushing against the guitar. His head thrashed from side-to-side, the pleasure overwhelming. It didn't take long before he shuddered, his body tensing as he started to cum, spurt after spurt of his warmth pulsing between the slick red beast and his own belly.

Sinking down against the bed again, he let out a quiet, happy sigh, his leg relaxing and the guitar slipping to the side as he rolled a little. No more would it taunt him. Now it was his.

**The End**  


**Author's Note:**

> Omfg, that was sooooo lame and hilariously funny to write. I hope someone laughs when they read it.


End file.
